The Night is Ours
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Mizuki's long time crush finally makes a move, but not how she wanted it to happen. Light forces her into something she doesn't want, but she gives into his actions. Slight rape, sucky lemon, rated M! LightxOC I do not own Death Note. One shot.


_Click… Click… Click… Click… _"Hm, how strange." L put his pale thumb against his bottom lip as he always does while thinking. His deep gray orbs gazed at the computer screen in front of him. All kinds of information about the Kira case was listed on that screen.

Some said I was lucky to be working with the one and only "L" at the young age of 16. I wasn't the only youngster working under the #1 investigator in the world, though.

Light Yagami was another minor working under the hunch backed detective. With his golden locks and light caramel colored eyes matched with that gorgeous body, Light was the apple of my eye. He was sweet, kind, and most definitely smart. If I didn't know better, I'd even say he's more intelligible than L himself. Of course Light didn't have thousands of cases to back up that little piece of information, so it was never to be proved.

I sighed in contentment as my chin rested in the palms of my hands. Twirling a lock of my silver hair, I asked, "When is Light supposed to be here?"

L looked at me with a blank expression. "Whenever Misa leaves." He turned his attention back to the monitor blinking with movement. "It appears he is heading this way."

My heart began beating at a million miles a minute of out anticipation. Just the thought of Light being near me made me flustered and hot. Creaking came from the other end of the room as the desire of my fantasies stepped into the room. Another sigh escaped my lips. He sauntered in a very unhurried manner. When he reached the desk I was sitting at, L locked one of the handcuffs onto his wrist. Light sighed, annoyed, and took his seat next to me. I could smell the spiciness of his cologne, along with the refreshing scent of his aftershave. Deeply inhaling the aroma, I turned to the young Yagami. Giving a gentle smile, I said, "Good morning, Light-kun! How are you doing today?"

It was the same routine; day after day, he'd have his alone time with Misa, get cuffed, sit down, I'd ask how he is, he's look at me strangely before responding with a "fine," and continue in his search for the evil Kira. Today was no different. "Fine," he'd muttered under his breath.

Even with his finalized tone of voice, the smile on my face stayed in place. L, my best friend and boss, Light, my long time crush and boss' frienemy, and I worked in silence for the rest of the day.

***Time travel!***

"I'm so _yawn _tired! A long day's work done! We're so close to catching Kira, I know it!" I exclaimed as I made my way to my room. Footsteps sounded behind me, but I brushed it off as paranoia. With the room key L gave me I opened the wooden door and pushed it open. Sighing sleepily, I began stripping out of my shirt and pants, tossing them haphazardly on the floor.

Soft sheets felt like heaven between my fingers as I pulled the comforter on my bed back, climbing into the inviting bed. Cold fingers grasped my wrist forcefully. My mouth opened, ready to scream, when a hand clamped around my mouth. Whimpering, I twisted my head to get a glimpse at my captor, only to see Light.

Why was he being so cruel to me?

He shoved me roughly onto the bed and straddled my hips defiantly. A perverse smile spread across his face, causing shivers to run up my spine in fear. His hand released my mouth, only to be replaced by his slightly chapped lips. Something slimy ran across my lip; his tongue. Tight lipped, I squirmed, trying to wrestle myself out of the position I was in.

"If you cooperate, things will be a lot less… painful," a sinfully seductive voice whispered in my ear. Hot breath tickled my cheek from the proximity of Light's mouth.

No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't let go of me. Wiggling and squirming, I whimpered desperately. Light pushed me down with even more force and looked me in the eye. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to mine. When his tongue slid across my mouth, I kept my mouth pressed tightly together. This wasn't the way I wanted us to do… things. Still, he was persistent and continued trying to shove his tongue into my mouth. Eventually, he succeeded.

I couldn't help but let out a moan as he ran his wet muscle over every inch of my mouth. He smirked into the kiss before reaching down to the clasp of my bra. Without much of a fight, he unclasped the hook and loop, tossing the piece of clothing aside haphazardly. His mouth traveled to my collar bone, where he began sucking and slightly nibbling, leaving love marks all over my chest. Once again I moaned as he made his way further, all the way down to my exposed breasts. My nipple perked up instantly as I felt Light's tongue swirl around the pink bud. A hand played with my neglected nipple, intensifying the ecstasy I was in.

Moans and groans spilled out of my mouth. I finally cracked and yelled, "Just fuck me already!" A low chuckle escaped his mouth.

Light had a grin the size of a Cheshire Cat's as he ripped off his pants and shirt, pulling down his boxers. The large member in front of me stared me in the face. I gulped nervously.

_Will it… fit?_

The brunette straddled me, the tip of his erect cock teasing my entrance. The feeling sent shivers up my spine and more moans of delight spilled out of my mouth. "Please, Light! Fuck me!"

He smirked devilishly before slowly pushing the head of his member past the right ring of muscle that was my entrance. Pain was immense as he continued pushing his thick organ into my body. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I quickly willed them back. Without giving me a moment to adjust to the wide cock inside of me, Light pulled out only to slam back into me. He pounded mercilessly into my vagina over and over again.

"Oh god, Light, yes! THERE! AGAIN!" A little bundle of nerves was struck once more, sending me into unimaginable pleasure. "L-Light, I'm g-going to- AH!" I came all over Light's cock.

He grunted before shooting his hot seed into me. We were both panting as he pulled out of me. Light collapsed beside me, staring at me. I turned over so that we could gaze into each other's eyes. "That was amazing," I said breathlessly.

Light smiled gently before kissing me with all the passion he could muster, very different from the forceful kisses he gave me previously. "I love you, Mizuki."

A smile spread from ear to ear on my face. "I love you, too, Light Yagami." We spent the next few hours like that, smiling and holding each other, whispering sweet things. The night was ours, even if it started out as his.


End file.
